Love Story
by hellonamita
Summary: Dan cinta pun datang diantara kasta yang berbeda.


Love Story  
_**-by: Eta Chan-**_

Peringatan: cerita Gakuen alice adalah asli milik tante Tachibana Higuchi, kita sebagai fans Gakuen Alice hanya ingin menceritakan sebuah cerita fiksi berkaitan dengan Gakuen Alice, semoga para pembaca dapat menikmatinya.

-Terima Kasih-

Zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah kerajaan utara terdapat sebuah kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Hyuuga. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun tinggal disana.

Dia tinggal di Kerajaan Hyuuga bukan karena dia salah satu bangsawan disana maupun seorang pelayan kerajaan. Dia merupakan anak yang disebut-sebut sebagai Aib keluarga Kerajaan Hyuuga. Kelahirannya di dunia pun sangat tidak diinginkan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

Orang-orang dalam kerajaan tersebut sering menyebutnya sebagai anak haram, karena dia lahir dari perbuatan haram yang dilakukan Raja Hyuuga dulu. Raja Hyuuga dulu telah menghamili Ibunya yang merupakan seorang pelayan kerajaan saat itu. Anak laki-laki ini pun lahir ke dunia dengan mengorbankan nyawa Ibunya.  
Anak laki-laki ini bernama Natsume.

"DUK.. DUK.. DUK..NATSUMEEEEEE!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun. Dia adalah putra mahkota Kerajaan Hyuuga, Ken Hyuuga.  
"DUK.. DUK.. DUK", Ken melompat-lompat diatas lantai kayu kamarnya.

Terdapat sebuah kamar sempit dibawah kamar Ken tersebut, atau bisa dikatakan itu adalah bekas gudang bawah tanah kerajaan. Serpihan batu dan debu-debu berjatuhan dari bawah lantai kamar Ken kebawah kamar sempit tersebut. Natsume yang merupakan anak buangan di kerajaan itu tidur didalam kamar itu. Dengan sebuah tikar lusuh dan bantal bekas yang sobek dia membaringkan tubuhnya untuk tidur disana.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Natsume menjadi batuk dikarenakan debu-debu yang berjatuhan dari atas kamarnya. Dia baru saja ingin mengistirahatkan badannya yang baru selesai kerja seharian.

"DUK..DUK..DUK..DUK.."  
Batu-batu kecil dan debu-debu yang berjatuhan pun semakin banyak karena Ken semakin keras melompat-lompat dikamarnya.  
"Hei Babu yang dibawah, ke kamarku dalam hitungan 5 detik sekarang!", perintah Ken kepada Natsume.

Natsume sudah sering mendapati perlakuan kasar dari Ken, dia sering dipanggil dengan sebutan yang kasar juga seperti babu, pecundang, budak, anak haram dan sebagainya.

"satu...dua..." Ken mulai menghitung. Natsume langsung menaiki tangga bawah tanah menuju kamar Ken. "tiga...empat...lim, KREK", Natsume membuka pintu kamar Ken tepat pada waktunya.  
Kamar Ken sangat luas dan penuh dengan perabotan-perabotan mahal istana.

Ken adalah satu-satunya putra mahkota di Kerajaan Hyuuga. Dia menjadi sangat dimanja dan sangat dilindungi oleh keluarga kerajaan. Ken memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan bola mata berwarna biru seperti Ibunya. Dia lahir setahun setelah kelahiran Natsume. Ibu Ken adalah Ratu Issabella yang ditunangkan dengan Raja Hyuuga.  
Kerajaan Hyuuga melakukan pertunangan ini untuk menutupi aib tentang kelahiran Natsume agar tidak diketahui rakyatnya.  
Berbeda dengan Natsume yang selalu diperlakukan kasar bahkan pelayan kerajaan juga memperlakukannya sama. Natsume dianggap lebih rendah daripada pelayan-pelayan kerajaan.

Sebenarnya dulu Natsume ingin dibuang keluar kerajaan Hyuuga, tapi Raja Hyuuga ragu untuk membuangnya karena Natsume juga memiliki sedikit darah kebangsawanannya. Raja Hyuuga tidak ingin harga dirinya jatuh karena hal ini terlebih Natsume dari kecil sudah sangat mirip dengan Raja Hyuuga. Dia memiliki rambut hitam dan mata indah yang berwarna merah crimson. Hanya beberapa keturunan kerajaan Hyuuga yang memiliki mata seindah itu. Raja tidak ingin orang-orang diluar kerajaan tahu bahwa Natsume juga anak keturunan kerajaan Hyuuga.

"Kenapa cuma berdiri disana! aku ingin susu panas, cepat bawa kesini!", bentak Ken kepada Natsume. Natsume segera ke dapur istana mengambil apa yang diperintahkan Ken.  
Saat dia mencari susu yang akan dibuatnya, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan kerajaan datang menghampirinya.

"Heh anak sial, kamu mau curi makanan ya!", kata pelayan itu sinis.  
"Aku disuruh mengambil susu panas untuk Ken", jawab Natsume datar.  
"Halah alasan, kamu gak bisa ngebohongin orang-orang di kerajaan ini dengan tampang pencurimu itu!", pelayan itu langsung mendorong Natsume hingga jatuh.  
"Dasar anak lemah enggak berguna, kamu itu mending enggak usah hidup. Hidup kamu itu cuma bawa kesialan. Lihat posisi kamu itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan pangeran Ken. Kamu itu Cuma sampah disini, udah dekil, bau, lebih baik kamu pergi yang jauh dari kerajaan ini.

Sebenarnya Natsume juga ingin keluar dari istana itu sejak dulu. Dia sering merasa lelah dengan perlakuan orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi dia akan melakukannya jika ayahnya, Raja Hyuuga tidak mengejar-ngejarnya lagi saat kabur dari istana seperti yang dia lakukan setahun yang lalu.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut!", bentak seseorang laki-laki paruh baya.  
"Maaf Yang Mulia Raja, saya mendapati anak ini mau mencuri makanan di dapur", fitnah pelayan tersebut.  
"APA! apa-apan anak sialan ini. Masih kecil sudah mau mencuri apalagi sudah besar!", Raja Hyuuga menjadi marah mendengarnya.  
"Seret anak sialan ini ke kamarnya, dan beri sedikit pelajaran kepadanya agar dia belajar dari kesalahannya mencuri", perintah Raja Hyuuga kepada pengawal-pengawalnya.

Natsume hanya diam dan tidak membela diri. Dia tahu berapa kalipun dia membela diri, dia tetap tidak dipercayai. Walaupun Raja Hyuuga adalah ayahnya, tapi Natsume tidak diperlakukan seperti anaknya. Raja Hyuuga menganggap Natsume adalah anak pembawa sial baginya. Dia tidak meinginkan Natsume lahir ke dunia ini. Dia hanya aib jelek untuk kerajaannya.

Natsume pun diseret dengan kasar oleh pengawal-pengawal istana. Dari balik pintu, Ken tersenyum puas melihat kejadian ini. Dia berhasil lagi membuat Natsume dimarahi oleh ayahnya.

Setibanya di kamar bawah tanah, Natsume dilempar kedalam. Pengawal-pengawal tersebut mengeluarkan cambuk yang terbuat dari tali tebal yang kasar. Punggung Natsume dipukul menggunakan cambuk itu berkali-kali. Natsume hanya diam menahan sakit dipunggungnya. Dia hanya meringis merasakannya. Natsume tidak menangis karena dia merupakan anak yang tidak cengeng. Natsume sebenarnya adalah anak yang kuat dan cerdas, tapi sayang tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Setelah pengawal-pengawal itu berhenti mencambuknya, mereka keluar dari sana. Natsume yang sudah tidak berdaya hanya membiarkan badannya meringkuk kesakitan. Terlihat warna darah mulai mewarnai baju kotornya. Sekarang dia hanya merasa lelah, dia mulai menutup mata dan tertidur diatas tikar lusuhnya. Natsume membiarkan dinginnya angin malam dan perihnya luka-luka ditubuhnya kedalam tidurnya.

Di suatu hari yang cerah di dalam istana kerajaan selatan, Kerajaan Sakura.

"Tok .. Tok .. Tok ..", Putri Mikan sekarang saatnya sarapan bersama Raja dan Ratu.

tidak terdengar sahutan dari dalam kamarnya.  
"Tok .. Tok .. Tok .. Putri masih tidur?", tanya pelayan itu sambil membuka pintu kamar sang putri.  
"Krek .., Put...KYAAAAAA...", pelayan tersebut kaget setelah masuk kedalam kamar.  
"Pengawaaaal .. pengawaaal ..", panggil pelayan tersebut.

Lalu beberapa pengawal kerajaan terlihat mendekati kamar putri.  
"Ada apa? apa terjadi sesuatu pada putri?", tanya salah satu pengawal.  
"Putri kabur lagi! kamarnya kosong dan jendelanya terbuka, cepat cari putri sekarang!", kata pelayan itu panik.

Para pengawal kerajaan langsung bergerak mencari keberadaan putri Mikan.  
Ini bukan pertama kalinya putri Mikan mencoba keluar dari istana diam-diam, setahun yang lalu sang putri juga melakukannya dan membuat sekeliling istana panik mencarinya.

-Sementara itu di kerajaan utara, Kerajaan Hyuuga-

Natsume yang sedang tertidur dikamarnya setelah semalamnya ia di siksa, dibangunkan dengan kasar oleh pelayan kerajaan.  
Pelayan tersebut menyiramkan air dingin ke arah Natsume. Natsume langsung terbangun dengan merasakan air dingin yang mengalir di tubuhnya yang terluka.

"BANGUN!", perintah pelayan tersebut.  
Natsume perlahan bangun sambil menahan sakit dari luka-luka ditubuhnya.  
"CEPAT BELI BAHAN-BAHAN MAKANAN HARI INI DI PASAR!", perintah pelayan itu sambil melempar beberapa koin kedepan Natsume.

Natsume sering disuruh oleh pelayan kerajaan, mereka suka memanfaatkan kedudukan Natsume yang dianggap lebih rendah dari mereka. Hal ini pun sudah terbiasa bagi Natsume.  
Setelah pelayan-pelayan itu keluar dari kamar Natsume, Natsume langsung memakai jubah kotor dan lusuh satu-satunya milik dia dan keluar dari pintu belakang istana karena dia tidak diperbolehkan keluar-masuk dari pintu depan istana.

-Di Pasar-

"Disanaaa .. cepat kejar!", seru salah seorang di pasar itu.  
Sedang terjadi keributan di pasar. Natsume yang sedang berjalan mencari buah-buahan langsung melihat ke arah keributan.  
Saat Natsume melihat kebelakangnya, tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dengan cepat dan langsung menabrak Natsume. Dalam sekejap Natsume langsung jatuh bersama orang yang menabraknya itu.  
Orang yang menabraknya memakai jubah yang sangat panjang, setengah wajahnya tertutup dan hanya matanya yang terlihat.  
Sepasang bola mata besar dan berwarna coklat keemasan yang indah, itu hal yang cantik pikir Natsume saat melihatnya.

"Itu dia bersama temannya!", teriak salah seorang dibelakang mereka.  
Orang tersebut bersiap untuk lari lagi dari kejaran. Natsume secara tidak sadar menarik lengan orang tersebut.  
"Siapa kamu?", tanya Natsume.  
"Cepat lari kamu nanti juga akan ditangkap mereka", jawab orang tersebut.

Natsume langsung sadar bahwa orang yang menabraknya itu adalah seorang perempuan dari suaranya. Tanpa pikir panjang Natsume dan perempuan tersebut langsung lari berdua.

Natsume tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini salah, dia seharusnya kembali ke istana dan membawa belanjaannya tersebut. Dia yakin saat dia kembali nanti pasti akan di siksa lagi karena keterlambatannya.

Jadi disinilah dia bersama anak perempuan asing yang sudah membawanya sampai dibawah salah satu pohon sakura yang besar.

Setelah diam beberapa menit, perempuan asing didepannya mencoba mencairkan suasana.  
"Maaf sampai sudah membawamu kesini", katanya menyesal.  
"Hn", jawab Natsume cuek.

Lalu tiba-tiba anak perempuan itu membuka jubah yang menutupi hampir seluruh badannya. Terlihat oleh Natsume bahwa anak perempuan didepannya ini memiliki rambut coklat yang panjang yang bersinar, kulitnya putih bersih, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang kecil berwarna merah, serta tidak luput dari mata Natsume yaitu matanya yang berwarna coklat keemasan yang indah itu.  
Dia seperti seorang bidadari, pikir Natsume. Tapi dia tidak akan mengakuinya di depan perempuan itu.

Natsume sejenak menatapnya diam, namun dia langsung membuang mukanya karena dia merasakan perasaan aneh saat menatap anak perempuan itu terus.  
"Namaku Mikan Sakura", anak perempuan itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Natsume.  
"Hn", jawab Natsume cuek lagi. Sebenarnya Natsume merasa aneh dengan Mikan. Ini baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang mau memperkenalkan diri kepadanya.

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Mikan lembut kepada Natsume.  
"Bukan urusanmu", Natsume menjawabnya datar, dia mencoba tetap bersikap cuek didepannya karena dia benci untuk mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia ingin lebih mengenal gadis didepannya itu.  
Mikan pun langsung memasang wajah cemberut karena Natsume bersikap cuek terhadapnya. Baru kali ini Mikan bertemu orang seperti dia. Selama ini dia selalu diperlakukan ramah dan peduli oleh orang-orang disekitar dan rakyat kerajaannya.

"Kenapa kamu dikejar mereka?", tanya Natsume tanpa basa basi.  
"Ah yang tadi itu aku ditipu oleh orang yang tidak aku kenal, dia menitipkanku sebuah kotak yang sangat cantik. Dia bilang dia ada perlu sebentar dengan orang lain, jadi menitipkan kotaknya sebentar kepadaku".  
"Tapi ...ternyata itu barang curian, jadi aku dikira yang mengambilnya", jawab Mikan dengan muka sedih.  
Setelah mendengar cerita Mikan, Natsume merasa Mikan benar-benar sangat bodoh, kenapa dia bisa begitu mudahnya percaya kepada orang lain?

Natsume memerhatikan apa yang Mikan pakai, itu adalah gaun yang terbuat dari sehelai sutera putih dan memiliki 2 tali di bahunya. Ada sedikit cetakan bunga sakura di gaunnya yang seperti serbuk emas yang berkilauan. Ditambah sepasang gelang emas di kedua pergelangan tangannya dan kalung emas putih kecil di lehernya. Natsume yakin Mikan adalah anak bangsawan di salah satu kerajaan.

Disaat mereka berdua masih terdiam satu sama lain, seekor ulat diatas ranting pohon diatas mereka terjatuh dan jatuh tepat dibahu Mikan. Mikan yang merasa ada sesuatu jatuh kebahunya melihat ke bahu kanannya dan melihat seekor ulat sedang berjalan dibahunya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...", Mikan menjerit ketakutan dan langsung tanpa sadar memeluk Natsume yang duduk didepannya. Natsume yang tiba-tiba dipeluknya merasa kaget karena baru pertama kali ini dia dipeluk seseorang.  
"Ada apa?", tanya Natsume heran melihat Mikan seperti ketakutan.  
"U..uu..lat..uu..lat", jawab Mikan terbata-bata.  
"Dimana?"  
"Di..baa...hu", Mikan semakin takut karena dia merasa ulat nya sudah berjalan hampir kerambutnya.  
Natsume melihat seekor ulat kecil itu sudah hampir naik kerambut Mikan. Dia langsung mengambilnya, dan meletakkan ulat tersebut ke dalam tanah yang jauh dari Mikan.  
"Ulatnya sudah kubuang", jawab Natsume.

Tapi Mikan masih memeluk Natsume karena masih merasa takut. Dia sangat takut dengan binatang melata seperti ulat. Natsume merasakan beberapa helai rambut Mikan yang menyentuh wajahnya. Wangi, bukan, sangat wangi dan seperti strawberi pikirnya. Perlahan Mikan melepas pelukannya, Natsume melihat beberapa tetes air mata masih keluar dari kelopak matanya.  
Kenapa dia nangis?, tanya Natsume bingung didalam hati. Kalau dilihat lagi, Mikan sepertinya seumuran denganku, tapi dia seperti masih sangat kekanak-kanakan dan polos, pikir Natsume lagi.

"Benarkah sudah tidak ada?", kata Mikan.  
"Sudah tidak ada dan berhentilah menangis", Natsume tiba-tiba saja merasa tidak suka melihat air mata Mikan jatuh seperti tadi.  
"Terima kasih", jawab Mikan sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang sangat manis diwajahnya.

Natsume terdiam melihat senyum yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Sebuah senyum tulus untuknya, sebuah ucapan terima kasih yang tidak pernah didengarnya, sebuah perlakukan baik yang benar-benar tidak pernah dia dapati selama ini.  
Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, kata Natsume didalam hati.

"Putri Mikan ... Putri ...", terdengar sebuah suara dari kejauhan.  
Mikan langsung menyadari bahwa dia sekarang sedang dicari oleh orang-orang kerajaan.  
"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pulang", kata Mikan pelan.  
"Hah?", tanya Natsume.  
"Senang bertemu denganmu ... oh iya aku belum tahu namamu",

Natsume hanya diam. Lalu Mikan mendekati Natsume, Mikan melihat wajah Natsume lebih dekat. Dia melihat anak laki-laki didepannya memiliki bola mata yang sangat indah. Bola mata berwarna merah bersinar yang sangat cantik.

"Mata yang indah", sahut Mikan didepan wajah Natsume.  
Natsume yang merasakan wajah Mikan yang sangat dekat didepan wajahnya merasa sangat bingung harus berbuat apa.  
"Baiklah, kamu akan kupanggil cahaya merah", kata Mikan semangat.  
"kenapa?", tanya Natsume  
"Karena mata kamu sangat indah, berwarna merah bersinar seperti cahaya", jawabnya sambil tersenyum.  
Natsume hanya bisa diam mendengar apa yang barusan dia dengar.  
"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Bye bye", Mikan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum lari ke arah suara pengawal yang mencarinya.  
Natsume melihat Mikan pergi hingga sosoknya mulai tidak terlihat. "Aku juga sangat berharap bertemu lagi denganmu", gumam Natsume pelan.

-Kerajaan Hyuuga-

"Heh! Babu sampah dari mana kamu! Bentakan dari pelayan istana kepada Natsume. Natsume sudah yakin dia akan disambut seperti ini setibanya di istana.  
Dia diseret lagi ke kamarnya, dan disiksa lagi disana. Natsume sudah lelah dengan penyiksaan ini. Dia mulai mencoba mengistirahatkan badannya. Namun sebelum dia tertidur sosok Mikan hadir dipikirannya. "Mikan mi..kan..", gumam Natsume disela tidurnya.

-Kerajaan Selatan-

Mikan yang berada di kamarnya tiba-tiba merasa ada yang memanggil. Dia melihat bulan dari jendela kamarnya. "Malam ini cahaya bulan sangat indah", kata Mikan, lalu dia teringat anak laki-laki yang ditemuinya tadi sore. Si cahaya merah. Mikan ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya, dia terus menatap bulan dan mengingat si cahaya merah.

-Kerajaan Hyuuga-

"Gara-gara si babu sampah itu kita jadi telat masak", kata salah satu pelayan istana.  
"Iya, padahal waktu kita tidak banyak. Makanan sudah harus siap untuk acara besar besok"  
"Besok pasti akan banyak bangsawan yang datang, jadi makanan ini harus enak", para pelayan kerajaan sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makanan untuk acara besar besok di kerajaan Hyuuga.

-Hari besar pun tiba-

Natsume keluar dari kamar bawah tanahnya. Dia melihat banyak sekali bangsawan yang datang hari ini ke istana Hyuuga. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu ada acara apa lagi hari ini di Istana.  
Dia berniat untuk membersihkan halaman istana hari ini, pelan-pelan dia keluar lewat pintu belakang istana. Saat dia hendak keluar, dia mendengar Raja Hyuuga menyambut salah satu tamu kerajaan.  
"Selamat datang Raja dan Ratu Sakura, sudah lama tidak bertemu" sambut Raja Hyuuga  
"Kami juga sudah lama tidak singgah ke kerajaanmu, bagaimana kabar Putra Mahkota Hyuuga? Kami membawa sedikit hadiah untukknya dihari kelahirannya ini" jawab tamu yang kurasa dari Kerajaan Sakura.  
Ternyata hari ini pesta ulang tahun Ken, sudahlah tidak ada urusannya denganku, pikir Natsume.  
"Waaaaahh kupu-kupu mau pergi kemana… kemari kupu-ku…"  
BRUK

"Aduh…maaf tiba-tiba menabrakmu"  
Suara ini…..Mikan?! ternyata yang menabrakku Mikan, bohong kenapa Mikan bisa disini? tanya Natsume dalam hati.

To Be Continue ~


End file.
